Ioanian Counterpoint
by Vesperia02
Summary: Counterpoint: Counterpoint is the relationship between voices that are harmonically interdependent yet independent in rhythm and contour. Sona acknowledges her true self and new feelings. Also stars the Virtuoso Jhin! I may write more one shots or additional stories for them depending on the reception.
He tossed some extra rounds into the pack on top of his true performance clothes and zipped it shut. The chance of him requiring the additional custom-made bullets was minuscule, but, if the chance arose... the small concerto could become a grand show indeed. In the mirror his eyes darted, inspecting the man before him. Intense eyes stared back, and he looked no different than any man one would come across in Ionia. Dark hair swept to the side, the black suit tailor-made to fit him. His gloved hand grasped his secondary weapon, a cane, dark and inlaid with delicate gold filigree curving around it. And under his jacket, he felt Whisper holstered. His fingers itched in anticipation to caress the trigger, to perform! He took a deep breath and slowed his heart. Soon, he'd be able to create his art. It had been far too long.

He had watched the so-called maven of the strings the past few evenings... waiting for his opportunity. Understandably every commoner, merchant, noble and sycophant came to hear her; even the warring states of Demacia and Noxus alike felt the pull of her songs. She was untrained still, and every evening he studied her. But he started to notice her weakness, the one she tried to keep to herself. He felt himself grin and quelled a laugh that threatened to beak through his lips. He picked a deep red, almost black rose from the vase and tucked it into his lapel.

Jhin took a final look at himself in the mirror, he was ready. He grabbed his pack and hummed to himself as he left his apartments, making his way to the Ionian Concert Hall.

* * *

The bright singular light lit the stage above her, she could see it through her closed eyes. Sona's fingers moved of their own accord, strumming with precision her etwal. Her eyes opened and she looked into the hall, beyond the light's reach. She couldn't see him well, but she sensed he was there. His leering eyes appraising her body from head to toe. She noticed him only a few nights before, and then again the following evening. Sona refused to let the strange man interrupt her performance, she breathed and lost herself in the harmonies of the song. Every song carried her emotions musically to the audience. From joy and passion to sorrow and heartache. Every note carefully tuned and resonating from her soul to theirs. It warmed Sona's heart to know she touched people that way, on such an intimate level.

Her fingers plucked the last few notes, and they echoed alone through the hall. Silence, an intake of breath spanned the concert hall, until the rush of applause emitted from the attendees. Sona gracefully bent neck and knee, thanking them for their patronage.

She let herself be led off stage and back into her dressing room. She undressed from her concert attire and adorned her winter robes and long coat. Sona gently placed her etwal into it's case and left her room. Where was her escort? Had he left to converse with her chauffer outside? Annoyed she made her way to the exit and braced herself for the cold. The chilling wind bit at her nose and face, she squinted looking in the dark alley. Carefully she stepped down the icy stairs moving further away from the light when she saw her escort, gasping for air. She ran and knelt next to him, his eyes panicked darting around her. His hand reached up and touched her face. It left a wet sticky trail, and the salty-metallic smell of blood entered her nose. Her breath misted in front of her in the cold air.

"Sona, I was attacked. You have to get away..." his voice croaked, and he coughed. Blood spattered his lips and his eyes closed wincing.

She shook her head vigorously, and unbound the etwal from its case. With the right chord she could heal him! He had protected her before, she could save him now!

A step on brittle ice behind her was the only warning she had. Kneeling as she was she couldn't rise in time to confront the assailant. He wrapped his arms around her and clenched her hands in his. "I'm well aware of what you can do with that instrument Sona. And, you will only play for me. I have a comfortable residence you can spend the rest of your days at. Only I truly enjoy your music..." It must be the strange man!

Sona's heart raced, and she struggled. The right chord could stun the man. A small voice in her mind pointed she could harm him... destroy him! With his hands binding hers, she couldn't reach the chord. Tears welled in her eyes, she opened her mouth praying for her voice to be heard. No sound ever came, and sobs wrecked her body with fear. Her escort shuddered then laid lifeless before her.

Click.

Sona stopped struggling and the man holding her became tense. A deep voice, she had only heard once before sent shivers up her spine. "You want her to only play for you? You are unworthy of such a performance, with her still learning as it is..."

* * *

Jhin grabbed the man and held Whisper to the man's head. The young woman, Sona, scrambled her etwal into her hands and faced them in the light of the street lamp. Her eyes wide and full of fear. Of course she knew who he was, he met her briefly when he first joined the League. Her fingers hung delicately over the stringed instrument, ready.

His heart beat quickly in anticipation, his trigger finger ready. Just a millimeter of pressure... and it would begin. But the desire to suddenly improvise arose within him.. where did this feeling come from? Jhin's eyes darted to Sona, and he saw in her eyes... the confirmation he had been waiting for. He would have missed it but he saw it now, she was _angry._

"My dear, do you want to partake in this great performance? Let us begin this act!" The captive man, started to struggle in his grasp. Jhin butted the barrel of Whisper harder into his temple. Jhin murmured into the man's ear "Watch closely, she is but rose bud ready to bloom. Every master gardener must coax and use their skills to have every rose open spectacularly, every petal in unison and yet, at the perfect time." Sona's hands and fingers trembled upon her etwal, a true battle within her. The man started to beg for his life and Jhin started to hum over his pleas.

"Do not miss your entrance my dear..." Jhin sang softly. Sona hesitated. Jhin's voice grew stronger "How long do you think I can hold my own desires maven? My finger trembles against the trigger!" His words ended with a shout.

The chord rang true and the man slumped in his arms, dead. Jhin let the man fall and stepped over the corpse. He let the small pang of regret pass, the opportunity to kill his target... yet somehow a greater satisfaction grew within. He appraised the young woman. Sona could not break her eyes from the man she just killed. Her eyes focused on the dead man, her fingers still taut on the strings. The wind swirled around her, lifting the golden hair around her. It was a raw beauty, yet to be sculpted. Her potential radiated from her...

* * *

The man known as Jhin stepped over the corpse. She just killed someone. Part of her wanted to cry, deny what she did. Another though, grasping hold within felt satisfaction and pleasure. Her heart raced from the adrenaline. The man killed her escort and threatened to mistreat her. Sona had dealt with over zealous fans before... but none had killed her guard!

"Not bad for a novice performance... your skills are only in their infancy..." Jhin's deep voice murmured. His mask covered his face, yet his one eye intensely studied her.

Sona shook her head. That is not what she wanted. Her fingers still hovered over the etwal. Her original meeting with Jhin at the League unsettled her, and everyone else. He was a murderer and for some mystery was released to serve the Ionian council.

"Do not deny what is within you. You... are not unlike me." He took another step toward her, his step soft on the pavement. A cold wind blew down the ally and their breaths misted in front of them.

Her fingers played a minor chord. She did not kill! Not like this man did! Yet,.. the excuses were flimsy in her mind.

"I've studied your performances the last few days. Your emotions, you share them with all of Runeterra with every note and song. However your music lacks the cruelty of a masterpiece. Inside, you bury one deeply in hopes that the other emotions can overcome it." Jhin reduced his voice to a mere whisper "You enjoyed killing him... even on the Field if the opportunity presents itself you feel its pleasure. Do not deny it."

Sona couldn't break her eyes from his intense gaze. Her hands lightly over every string, familiar and ready. He stepped forward again and placed his gloved hand on her own. She felt through the glove-cloth the hand was mechanical. His other hand holstered his gun. "I embrace every emotion, not shun or hide it. Our songs weave against and with each other, in contrast and counterpoint. Long ago it was dictated musical compositions must be in only a minor or major key. Now, they both can flow together, even in the same song. My dear do you understand?" Jhin's voice asked softly. She looked up to him and a single tear leaked down her face. Her chin trembled as she nodded. He truly knew her and what she desperately tried to hide. He removed his handkerchief and delicately wiped the blood and tears from her face.

"I look forward to your future performances..." Jhin released her hand, but her hand darted to his and held onto him. He seemed to sense her emotions, a tempest within her. He leaned toward her and lifted his mask to the side. The same intense eyes looked into her own. Sona's heart beat faster and desire burned within her. Jhin seemed to sense it as well. He tilted her chin with deft fingers and her lips parted. His lips touched hers for moment, lighter than a feather. Her body, unbidden, moved toward him and his arm wrapped around her, the etwal between them. After the blissful moment, he broke the kiss and took two steps back, back into the shadows. "I feel... inspired." His voice sounded lustful... and dangerous.

Sona shivered, she knew what he meant by those words. The exit door bust opened, and a woman exclaimed "Sona! We have been looking for you! My dear it is too cold out here for you and your instrument." Heat rose in Sona's cheeks, and her eyes darted back to the darkness of the alleyway. Jhin and the corpses were gone, she kept her face still to hide her surprise. But something was left behind in the near-darkness. She took a few steps, into the shadows and retrieved the item.

A small black-red rose in full bloom.


End file.
